Fill-in Feline
Fill-in Feline is an episode from the fourth season of ''Garfield and Friends''. Synopsis When Garfield is too sick to appear in the cartoon, Nermal becomes his understudy. Plot At the start of the episode, Jon and Odie wait for Garfield to arrive, as he is due for his routine of kicking Odie off the table. Meanwhile, Garfield is sick in bed as he ate so much before the episode started; Jon is not surprised. Jon then goes to his room and Garfield wonders how the episode is going to start. At that point, Nermal checks on Garfield and says he wants to play a game, with Garfield stating that he is too sick. Just then, the director notices Nermal and considers him as a substitute for Garfield. Nermal is delighted with the chance to be a television star. Garfield is skeptical, since Nermal is not fit to do everything he does. The director insists that Nermal is the only other cat available, and Garfield lets it go due to his illness. Nermal is given the part, and the studio paints him orange to make him look like Garfield. The episode is reset with Nermal playing Garfield, while the real Garfield watches the episode from his bed. At the start of the episode, Nermal is supposed to kick Odie off the table; Nermal does not want to do it since he is worried that doing it will ruin his reputation. Nermal is likewise unwilling to perform scenes from eating Garfield's breakfast to annoying the mailman. Eventually, the director gets frustrated enough to quit. Garfield, who has seen what has happened, takes the reins. On the screen, Nermal tries to apologize, saying he will do whatever he is told. Garfield (now in the director's seat) tells him to do all sorts of things that start to tire him out. Nermal is then told to do a high diving act in a tub of water, with the tub replaced at the last second with a glass of prune juice. This is followed with an elephant stampede, which tramples Nermal. When Garfield tells the next act is a shark tank, Nermal leaves the studio. Having got rid of Nermal, Garfield tries to take a nap until he gets better. Jon then arrives, stating that the ratings have improved due to the stunts, with Garfield now expected to perform them. Garfield leaves the studio in an attempt to find Nermal. The director returns, asking what happened while he was out. Jon does not know, since all of the other main characters have left. Realizing this, Jon tries to do a show himself with dancing, tricks, and magic. The director calls for an end to the cartoon instead. Characters Main Characters *Nermal *Garfield Major Characters *Director (voiced by Neil Ross) Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Trivia *Jon lists what Garfield ate before the episode: 14 Hamburgers, 91 Waffles, 80 bowls of frosted sugar, 12 pounds of French fries, 50 hot dogs, 6 dozen doughnuts, 8 gallons of ice cream and a cracker. Gallery Fill-in Feline Title Card 2.PNG Fill-in Feline 2.png Fill-in Feline 1.png Fill-in Feline 3.png Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4